cuarenta y dos pecas
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: No es amor, pero casi. -sirius&lily.


Err, puro fanfiction.

* * *

Es que Sirius por momento le parece que Evans tiene como un millón de pecas que se asemejan un poquito a la galaxia a la que un día su madre decidió sacar una estrella y colocársela como nombre y por un rato le parece que tiene sentido porque él es como esa peca que está debajo de su ceja derecha y como que ya no le molesta la tradición porque por Merlín, él desearía llenarla de pecas desde la raíz de sus cabellos rojos hasta el dedo meñique, casi con devoción y dejarle que ella las bautice murmurando con los ojos entrecerrados _siriusiriusiriuus_ mientras él la va tocando suavemente como se hace con la varita a la hora de conjurar _patronus_y el recuerdo feliz se va repitiendo veloz y constante ante sus ojos.

Luego decide dejar de pensar en tonterías porque James va detrás de Evans intentando cogerle el cabello como si fuera una estola y piensa, Sirius piensa que lo que siente por Evans no se puede comparar a la amor-abducido y perforador que James respira por sus poros como si fuera oxigeno y entonces Sirius concluye que los buenos amigos no caminan imaginando tocar la curvatura del cuello de Evans. Así que lo ignora y piensa que no es para tanto, igual, que la chica de séptimo de Ravenclaw está más buena aunque no tenga un vestido de estrellas, _ejem_, pecas, pero que vendría a ser lo mismo. Sirius entorna los ojos: y dale con las benditas pecas de Evans. De seguro que si Cornamenta practicara la _legeremancia_ estaría dándole una paliza al más estilo muggle porque estaría tan dolido y enfurecido que no sería capaz ni de recordar como se conjura un _sectumsempra._

Evans dice _no, Potter_ por quinta vez y Sirius enarca una ceja y piensa que quizás Evans no es tan bonita y que más bien es una engreída que le gusta hacerse rogar. James suspira y dice, _mañana dirá sí_ y Canuto se contiene para decirle _es una pérdida de tiempo_pero no lo dice porque tiene miedo de que tal vez deje entrever las ganas que tiene de contar las estrellapecas de Evans. Así que calla y la odia un poco, lo suficiente para dejar de mirarle las orejas.

Entonces Remus, James y Peter charlan sobre la próxima luna llena mientras miran la casa de los gritos, con la excepción de que Sirius le está dando la espalda así que es el único que ve como Lily se detiene al verlo(s) y se da la vuelta caminando rápidamente con sus pasitos de niñamujerhada cargando con el corazón en el puño mientras se esconde entre la nieve y Sirius quiere ignorarla pero su cabello rojo ondea desde lo lejos y es como una fogata que lo llama y por Merlín y todos los viejos decrépitos magos antecesores, los pies le tiemblan por seguirla, aunque sigue sonriendo por la tontería que dijo James. Pero no es amor, se repite, así que con una excusa vaga, la sigue con pasos largos y necesitados de todo menos amor pero que cuando la ve entrar a Las Tres Escobas, piensa que quizás se le parece a la adoración y la culpa ya no pesa como una loza.

—Hey, Evans. —le dice a su espalda y ella se gira con los ojos verdes gigantes absorbiéndolo y el pecho de Sirius ruge y gime de dolor pero no dice nada. Nunca dice nada.  
— ¿Qué quieres, Black? —masculla cruzándose de brazos. Sus ojos verdísimos se mueven rápido a cada lado de Sirius buscando a sus amigos pero no los encuentra, así que frunce el ceño extrañada porque nunca los había visto separados.  
—Una cerveza. ¿Quieres una?  
—No, gracias. —y se gira de nuevo y el cabello se mueve unos milisegundos más y Sirius entiende el porque Cornamenta se queda como idiota con la mano estirada.  
—No seas amargada. Sólo es una cerveza y… creo que la necesitas. —Sirius se inclina un poco y con el dedo corazón destruye una lágrima que colgaba de su mentón.

Lily convulsiona un poco por el tacto y quiere mandarlo al cuerno pero no puede porque de verdad necesita una bendita cerveza de mantequilla y oh, Black luce hasta amable. Acepta a regañadientes y se sientan enfrente del otro.  
A Sirius la vista se le antoja hermosa.

No dicen nada. Lily no le dirá que todavía le duele Severus, no le dirá que extraña ser niña y observar la pequeña sonrisa que le dirigía mientras hacía flotar una flor de papel. No le contará que detesta en lo que se está convirtiendo y que quizás, sí le gusta Potter.  
Por supuesto que Sirius está acostumbrado a devolverse las palabras así que no la presiona y la observa tomar tímida la cerveza, moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro como si estuviera recordando algo. Sirius cuenta las pecas en sus mejillas y van veinticuatro cuando Lily lo pilla.

Sirius se hace el tonto y toma un sorbo. Lily decide que es mejor no indagar en la mente de Black porque quizás no le agrade lo que encuentre. Treinta y tres cuenta Sirius cuando va por el cuello cuando Lily rompe el silencio y de alguna manera, le arma charla. Él trata de no arruinarlo diciendo alguna tontería del culo de la chica de séptimo y ella ríe por primera vez cuando él cuenta cuarenta y dos con las de las manos. Sirius se siente bien: ella ha reído genuinamente y la culpa se ha ido, porque no ha intentado imaginarse cuantas pecas tendrá en el vientre. Se dice que Evans ya no le parece engreída y que sus ojos son terriblemente brillantes. Se imagina en la noche, observándola de lejos, a los ojos que podrían ser faroles en la espesa penumbra. Y le parece que lo ha pensado bien.

**"**Observándola de lejos**"**.


End file.
